Home Coming
by Sayori Hollyhood
Summary: They say absence makes the heart grow fonder. But in Tenten case, heart grows harder. After returning home from studying aboard for five years. what will she do when confronted by her past? (Dedicated to PrincessHyuuga01)
1. Chapter 1

**This was a story that came up via chatting with Princess Hyuuga. I can't recall whether or not there was a prompt but she insisted that I post it. So in attempts, to a please my Fanfiction Senpai; I present Home Coming.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own Naruto**

Chapter 1

"This is your stop," the taxi driver's voice cut into Tenten's increasingly frantic thoughts and she realized only then that they had arrived at her destination.

"Gomen," she slid out of the car and took a deep breath in an effort to steady herself.

She was such a bag of nerves and yet so glad to be home. She left Japan five years ago to study in America and hasn't been back since. Adjusting had been difficult at first, but in a lot ways it reminded her of Tokyo. And yet adapting had still been quite a feat. Over time however, she gradually learned to appreciate New York in all its glory.

Pieces of her former life would appear in the form of visitors; Neji, Lee, Hinata and Naruto. Even Kakashi and Gai sensei found time to visit her while she was away. Everyone who mattered accepted for him; Sasuke

They've been best friends since diapers. Over the years they've shared a lot of things together—good memories, bad memories, secrets, heck they had even shared their first kiss. However things changed after they shared a moment of frenzied passion.

From there things went South.

Before the situation could be mended from either end, Tenten's graduation came and went just as quickly. She found herself at Narita International Airport; United States bound. All her close friends came to see her off; everyone but Sasuke. The realization had left her feeling heavy hearted.

But he had been waiting for her at the Security Check point, where they said their farewell for the last time. ( And yet, here she was wondering why things turned out this way.)

Tenten smoothed trembling hands down over the green dress which was a present from Gai. Who surprisingly had good taste despite what his wardrobe implied. With a deep breath, she rose her hand and rang Naruto's door bell.

The door opened and to her surprise she was greeted by a fair head of dark hair and pale eyes.

Hinata.

The younger women's face lit up with recognition. "Tenten, it's great to see you!" she exclaimed, pulling Tenten into tight embrace, then she released her and stepped aside, "Please, come in," Hinata invited her in, rather enthusiastically.

"It's nice to see too, Hinata," Tenten returned breathlessly, she was kind of winded from Hinata's hug. (Among other things) "I was looking for Naruto; I didn't realize that I had knocked on the wrong door."

Hinata laughed. "No, this is Naruto's place."

Tenten grinned knowingly when she finally put two and two together. "You and Naruto," she put a dramatic hand to her jaw and gaped indulgently. "How long?"

"After we came to visit you two summers ago, things just kind of happened," she admitted coyly.

"I told you he would see the light eventually," she teased with a nudge of her elbows in the girl's side.

"You have no idea how right you really were," she giggled again, as if she had a particularly funny and private thought. "But that's a story for another time. Follow me," she instructed softly.

Tenten trailed behind Hinata into the living room where Naruto was making strange noises and burying his face in the stomach of a giggling baby with golden curls. His little eyes remained closed as he kicked and squealed in delight at Naruto's antics but when Tenten cleared her throat and their romping ceased, two pairs of crystalline blue orbs fixated on her.

The baby protested furiously when Naruto deposited him back in his crib and rushed over to squeeze the life out of Tenten. Like Hinata hadn't already done that, she mumbled under her breathe.

"Tennie ten, Tenten, Panda-chan," he greeted loudly, ever so excited.

"Hi Naruto, let me go your hurting me," Tenten fought against his strong arms in attempts to loosen his grip.

"My bad."

He released her and she punched him playfully. "How could you not tell me you had a baby? I'm hurt," she pouted.

There was an awkward pause before Naruto waved frantically in denial. "Me? Baby? Whoa...no...no. I would never do that to Hinata."

The Hyuuga heiress arched a brow at this and Naruto immediately got to his knees, clinging on to her hips for dear life.

"I didn't mean it like that, Hinata Hime" he argued pleadingly. "Please don't leave me," he pretended to sob.

Both Tenten and Hinata laughed.

"Now that you mention it Tenten," Hinata said, stroking his hair. "He does look like an awful lot like Naruto-kun. It makes me kind of suspicious," she twisted her lips and touched a finger to her chin.

Manners alone kept Tenten from rolling on the floor at Naruto's stunned expression. Then he started wailing hysterically, telling Hinata how much he loved her and wouldn't do something like that to her ever.

"Naruto-kun," she managed between giggles, "I was merely joking."

Tenten snickered. She was enjoying this far more than she should. Naruto was such a clown. "He belongs to a friend of mine. I'm babysitting for the day," Hinata decided to fill her in after they both had their fair share of laughter at Naruto's ridiculous behavior.

He was still grumbling to himself. They assumed he was saying he would never do that to her. Over and over again.

"I know," Hinata assured him.

Tenten's gaze held them for a long while before she burst out into another fit of giggles. "Most men go out of their way to look cool in front of their lady. And yet here you are...in tears before yours."

He pouted pleadingly.

"You've even got snot in your nose," she teased. There was a long pause before she sighed and shrugged, a warm smile gracing her lips. "I'm happy for you Naruto. Both of you," she winked at Hinata.

"Where are your bags?" he suddenly asks, noting her empty hands and shoulders. "I thought you were staying? I was looking forward to catching up."

Tenten shook her head.

"We have more than enough room," he coaxed with a winning grin.

"I don't want to get in the way or invade your little love nest," she argued.

Hinata was quick to Naruto's rescue when she saw his downcast expression at Tenten's rejection. "I'm only here on the weekends, so it shouldn't be a problem. Please stay, it would make Naruto-kun very happy."

"How's Neji doing?" she inquired, refusing to give into Hinata's puppy dog eyes and Naruto's cajoling smiles. Aside from all, If she stayed here there was always the possibility of running into someone that she would very much like to avoid.

"Nii-san is doing wonderful," Hinata beamed proudly. "I take it that he doesn't know you're in town?"

"The only person I told was Whiskers," she admitted, nudging her head at Naruto, who scowled at the nickname. "Everyone else has their own thing going on. I don't want to trouble anyone, on account of my return," she shrugged in a could-careless fashion. "So when's the wedding?" she joked, lightening the mood.

They both blushed.

"Too early, huh?" she stifled another giggle and rubbed nervously at the back of her head. "How's Sakura doing, Naruto?" she asked, wanting to eradicate some of the awkwardness that her question clearly caused.

"She's alright. She went away to study just like you did," he answered in a conversational tone.

Tenten asked about everyone in their former circle. Everyone but Sasuke. It's not that she wasn't curious about how things were going with him, she just couldn't bring herself to ask.

Naruto was unusually sharp today because he picked up on it.

"Whiskers, why are you looking at me like that?" she flinched beneath his knowing gaze.

"Aren't you concerned about Teme at all, Tennie?" he lowered his voice because he was aware that Sasuke was a touchy subject.

"Should I be?" she returned a bit tersely. "I doubt he want anything to do with me," she turned her face away and sniffed.

"With him, you can never really tell," Naruto admitted gravely. "But whenever your name comes up he's all ears," he added as if it was some sort of consolation.

Tenten folded her arms, still not looking at him. "And what's your point?"

He sighed loudly. "You'll never get him to admit it but I can tell you that he misses you. Maybe even more than you miss him," he added teasingly.

She rolled her eyes and confided, "I did miss him. But I'm over all that now. Still, how is he doing?"

Naruto smirked. "He's about the same as always, I suppose. He works at the aquarium."

Brown eyes widened in mild shock. That wasn't a very Sasuke-like domain.

"Aquarium?" she repeated, uncertain she had heard right but Naruto nodded.

"Yeah, its odd. He always talks about how much he hated places like that."

"That is a bit odd," she agreed.

"Tenten, would you like some dinner?" Hinata called from the kitchen. "You must be hungry, it was a long flight."

"Only if it wouldn't be too much trouble," she placed a hand to her stomach, willing it to remain quiet. She was hungry.

"Great. That way we'll definitely have time to do some catching up." Naruto jumped, punching the air. His girlfriend shook her in amusement at him.

"We'll order take out when I get back. I need to take the baby home," she informed Tenten. "Naruto, can you give me lift?"

There was something rather deliberate about the way the Hyuuga lowered her lashes and smirked, but Tenten wouldn't spare it a second thought.

That was how it went down. Both Naruto and Hinata went to take the baby home, leaving Tenten at their apartment. She occupied her time by ogling the photographs Naruto displayed on the walls and furniture. There was quite a collection of him and Hinata. A picture of him, Sasuke and Sakura from high school stood in the center of his coffee table. There was a bunch of other captured moments that Tenten wasn't around for. So much time has passed since she left, she realized.

When the photographs couldn't hold her attention any longer, she flung herself on the couch and decided to take a short nap while she waited on her host's return.

It didn't take long for her to drift off, a very, perhaps too familiar memory materialized beneath her closed lids...

She was sitting on the football field of her former high school with Sasuke. He was laying on the grassy field watching the stars. Tenten was sitting next to him with her knees in her chest staring out across the field.

"Hey Sasuke," she said softly.

"Hn?"

"I have some good news," she piped up.

He twisted his neck to the side to look at her and asked curiously, "What is it?"

"I got accepted into NYU" she announced halfheartedly.

He sat up, smirking at her. "Congratulations kiddo."

Tenten shrugged dismissively and he poked her forehead in the same way his brother normally did to him.

"What's with the long face?" he arched a brow at her unhappy expression.

"Nothing to worry yourself over," she told him, running her hands idly over the grassy surface.

Sasuke inched himself closer to her until their hips were touching. "You should go. Opportunities likes these don't come around often," he argued.

She touched his arm and stared worriedly into his porcelain face. "But, will you be okay without me?" she asked.

"More like will you be okay without me..." he muttered beneath his breath. "I'll manage," he rasped, a little offended that she thought he couldn't survive without her. "You need to start worrying about yourself for a change. I'm not always going to be here to clean up your messes."

Tenten stirred in her sleep. The scene fades and a new one appeared.

She found herself relaxing in Sasuke's bedroom; an empty pizza box and soda cans litter the floor. A bottle of red wine that they snatched from Itachi's stash stood almost empty on his bedside table.

Sasuke had wanted to celebrate Tenten getting into NYU. They were both flushed and very tipsy, Tenten more so than Sasuke. She was sprawled out across his bed with her head on his lap, spurring the lyrics of the song playing softly in the background.

"Sasuke, what time is it?" she mumbled, watching through half-closed eyes as he turned to the clock on the wall adjacent to the bed.

"11:30. Why, what's wrong?" he frowned, threading his fingers through her hair.

"I have work in the morning. I should go" she sighed, but made no effort to get up.

"You can stay the night. I'll drive you to work in the morning," he suggested with undisguised cool.

Tenten blushed, "Where would I stay? In the guest bedroom?" she sounded coy and almost disappointed at the prospect. They were used to sharing everything, a bed shouldn't be an exception.

Sasuke eased her head off his lap and moved towards his dresser. He pulled out a clean shirt and pair of shorts from his drawers and turned to her.

"Obito's staying in there, so you're stuck here with me," he handed the clothes to her.

She held them to her chest, breathing in the scent of him mixed with fabric softener and sighed.

"I would offer you the couch but I can't trust he won't try anything," he said, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "Go change."

"Aye aye Captain," she gave him a mock salute and climbed out of clothes until she was stripped down to just her bra and underwear.

Sasuke gaped at her before turning away to hide the color that stung his cheeks.

By the time Tenten had drawn his shirt over her head and put the shorts on Sasuke was downing another glass of wine.

"Next time warn me before you do that" he grouched, draining the last of his drink.

She blinked. "Sorry, I figured it would've been faster that way."

"I maybe your best friend but at the end of the day...I'm still a man," he warned her darkly before disappearing with her clothes to the laundry room.

"Sasuke, are you really going to be okay when I leave?" Tenten asked later when he returned to the room and they emptied the last of the wine into their cups. She was fumbling for words and staggering by that time.

"I won't be happy but I'll manage," he spluttered, showing that he too was drunk.

"Then I won't go," she shook her head, placing her hands on his shoulder.

"You can't do that. I won't let you," he shrugged her hands off his shoulder and captured her chin in his own. "Enough of this non sense," he brushed his thumb over her bottom lip and closed his eyes. "I'll come visit in the summer."

"You Serious?" she asked, licking her upper lip.

"Dead," he whispered.

If she hadn't been convinced by his words then the way he had crushes her lips with his left her without a doubt.

Tenten smiled in her sleep. If she remembered correctly, that was the night they slept together. Something she would come to regret, she reflected grimly and her expression changed.

She was pulled out oblivion by Naruto's voice, the sound of jingling keys and the smell of Chinese food.

Tenten inhaled deeply and sat up rubbing her eyes.

"I'm telling you Hinata-hime. She's not going to be happy about this," he grumbled.

"Happy about what?" Tenten asked as soon as the duo came into her line of vision.

Her answer came shortly after; in the form of Uchiha Sasuke. He followed closely behind the couple into the living room, sucking all of the warmth from it with his presence.

A chill crept over Tenten and if it were possible, her heart would've jumped right out of her chest. She made the mistake of looking him dead in the eyes and momentarily lost the ability to breathe.

He held her gaze and she was force to avert his, solely to keep her whole circulatory system from collapsing.

"Sorry Tennie" Naruto scratched his head nervously. He knew this had to be awkward.

Tenten got to her feet, thanking the heavens that she could at least still controlled them and headed for the front door. "I'll be going now. We'll catch up soon Naruto," she stalked past them.

When she reached for the door knob, an arm stopped her; A very pale one.

Tenten gasped.

 **For starters, I would like to think Loopy aka Princess Hyuuga for being my Beta. Not sure, where this story is going but either way, I hope you enjoyed it. I had fun writing and I think Loopy enjoyed reading this. So yeah, stay blessed and hope to see you soon.**

 **S. Hollyhood 08/20/2015**


	2. Chapter 2

**Finally updated, But Thank you for everyone who read chapter one. And those who followed and reviewed a very special thank you. Enjoy the drama.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto_

 **Chapter 2**

The shock of his hands around hers momentarily rendered Tenten dumbstruck. She could only stare wide-eyed at the face she remembered as being boyishly pretty, not ruggedly handsome as it clearly was today.

"When did you get back?" even his voice had changed. It was less pitched and more like the rumble of thunder in her ears and a crack of lightening against her skin.

She moistened her dry lips and continued to stare. It was all she could do. He had spoken yes, she heard him but she wasn't quite listening.

"Tenten," he hissed out, tightening his grip around her hand.

That got a reaction out of her. Her entire body jolted in response to the roll of her name off his tongue. When was the last time she had heard him say it? Or anything else for that matter?

"And why didn't you reply to any of my letters?" he demanded gruffly.

Tenten blinked.

"Let her go, Teme," Naruto warned him. "Can't you at least allow her to a chance to get settled before you start bombarding her with questions?"

"This has nothing to do with you dobe," Sasuke reminded her. "Stay the hell out of it," he snarled with irritation and returned his attention to Tenten. The tension between them was thick enough to stifle them both. "Answer me damn it," he shook her.

Hinata whimpered from somewhere behind him but he paid her no heed. He was too angry, his patience too exhausted to consider how his behavior must be affecting the others. Tenten was after all their guest and his presence had clearly made her feel unwelcome.

A part of him didn't really care.

When he realized that he would get not response out of her, he released her, stood back and dealt her the same kind of appraisal she had subjected him too.

She was tanner than he remembered, curvier too. His lips almost quirked up at the thought that her cheeks had not lost any of it's chubbiness. He used to pinch them when she annoyed him. Even now his fingers twitched at his sides to carry out the familiar gesture but he had to remind himself that this wasn't like old times.

And that the dobe and the Hyuuga were present.

Her lush lips parted on a word or rather two, "Chicken Butt?"

Sasuke cringed. He had always hated when she called him that, but as her beautiful brown eyes roved appreciatively over him, he found that he didn't mind. At least they were still on speaking terms, if it could ever be called that.

Tenten busted out laughing, the sound like the tingle of bells in his ears. "Damn, what the hell have you've been eating while I was away?" she managed to ask between giggles.

She could hardly believe the lean, toned man before her was _her_ Chicken Butt? The same boy, who use to hide from thunderstorms and steal all the tomatoes from her bento?

This Chicken Butt was fine as fuck.

She licked her lips again and willed her heart to stop thrashing against her breast stone.

He was definitely a far cry from the sixteen year old boy she had left at Narita Airport five years ago. He was now towering over her, with rippling muscles and broad shoulders that hadn't been there before. He was a man, in every sense of the word.

"I take it that was a compliment?" he arched an arrogant brow. "Where are going? I just got here" he said equally as arrogant.

Tenten sighed, realizing he hadn't completely changed.

"There was some sort of mix up at the airport so I had to leave me luggage behind," she explained. Sasuke gave and unconvinced grunt and she continued, "They are supposed to deliver them tonight and I figured it would be a good idea to be there when it arrives."

"Be where?" he asked.

"At my hotel" she answered, not too sure she liked being probed.

"Are you sure aren't just trying to run away from me, princess?" he smirked, knowing damn well that she was.

"Me? Run away from you?" Tenten threw back her head and laughed. "I see you've gained a sense of humor. Get the fuck out of here."

Even if his assumption had been correct there was no way she would give him the satisfaction of knowing that his arrival had unsettled her enough to make her ditch dinner with Naruto and Hinata.

"Stay for a while" he suggested politely, too politely for her not to be suspicious. "Let's catch up."

Tenten blinked at him again. This motherfucker could not be serious. Catch up? Her, Naruto and Hinata could catch up. What herself and Sasuke needed to do was re-introduce themselves and get to know each other. Because if they hadn't known each other five years ago—much as they think they had—they certainly wouldn't now.

"Come on Tennie-Ten," Naruto grinned. "If Teme bothers you, I'll kick his ass" he rolled up his sleeve and flexed his muscle in a very macho like manner.

Sasuke shrugged as though he couldn't care less, but Tenten saw the plea in his narrowed dark eyes. Years ago she thought she knew him better than she had even knew herself and look how wrong she turned out to be. The only reason she identified the look in his eyes as a plea for her to stay was because he had actually asked her to.

But to be honest, Tenten wanted nothing more than to be as far away from Sasuke as possible. He knew it, Naruto and Hinata knew it, so why must they torture her like this?

Tenten bit her lip. The ball was in her court. It was either, break Naruto's heart by leaving or suffer the moment she's been dreading since she returned to Japan.

"You stay. I'll leave," Sasuke suggested after a long time. The silence must've been grating on his nerves as well.

"Its fine," Tenten muttered grudgingly and could see Naruto smirking out the corner of her eye. "There's no reason why he can't co-exist in the same space for an hour or two."

"If he says anything out of line, just let me know. I'll shove it back down his throat. Believe it," even as Naruto said it he was nudging Sasuke playfully with his elbow.

It was as if the entire thing had been a setup all along.

She couldn't help but snicker at the blond's obviousness and shudder at his naivety. If he only knew what happened between them five years ago he would be hauling Sasuke out of his house and chiding her for merely existing.

As impartial as Naruto was to his friends' flaws and mistakes. This was far too ugly for even him to stomach.

 _ **ooOoo**_

While Naruto and Hinata shuffled purposely about the kitchen Tenten sat warily down at the table, cradling her face in her palms.

She sighed loudly. Five years has flown by so quickly and though everything and everyone had changed it seemed nothing really had. Naruto was still as loud and clueless as ever, Hinata was still shy and far too modest.

Tenten giggled as she watched the said woman blush deep red at the mere brush of Naruto's hand against her own as they both reached for the same item.

"They grow up fast don't they?" Sasuke drawled in mocked sentiments and sat down across from her.

Tenten jolted in surprise for a moment, having forgotten his presence, or rather, having been ignoring it.

Those obsidian orbs, they stared at her in that familiar way. The way that tore her up and broke her heart.

There was a time when the sight of him brought comfort and peace of mind. Now, all she wanted to do was smack him across the face or bolt for the door like a frightened mouse.

"Why didn't you answer any of my letters?" he asked, breaking her chain of thought.

"What was I supposed to say Sasuke?" she demanded with a low hiss. "Before I left you made it pretty clear that you didn't want to be bothered, so I thought...why bother responding," she leaned back and folded her arms, not liking that he was so close.

Close enough for her nose to be reacquainted with the familiar scent of his cologne. For five years that particular smell had stifled her and yet for some reason, at this very moment she couldn't seem to breathe in enough of it.

"Don't give me that," he reached out to touch her but retracted his hand when she scowled at him.

"Don't give you what? The truth? You wouldn't even look at me" she reminded him gruffly.

"It was complicated. You never gave me a chance to explain."

As she opened her mouth to retort, Naruto and Hinata came to the table and began settling ladened plates of food and cutleries before them.

"Can we do this some other time?" Tenten waved Sasuke off. "This looks delicious. I haven't had take-out that smells this good in years."

Naruto chuckled and began ushering Sasuke into the chair next to Tenten. "This is my seat Teme" he protested.

"What so special about this seat?" he grouched but relocated anyway.

He supposed that this was just Naruto's way of pushing him on Tenten and Sasuke admitted that he could use any help, regardless of how childish his attempt was.

"Teme, Hasn't Tennie-Ten gotten prettier while she was away?" Naruto winked.

Sasuke frowned. This kind of help he could do without. "She looks the same to me," he said, without looking at her.

Things were awkward enough between them, stopping to blatantly acknowledge the woman she had grown into would do neither if them any good.

"Cop out," Naruto pouted, spitefully shoving his heel against Sasuke's shin under the table. "Even Hina-hime said she got prettier."

Tenten's face was beetroot red. Why were they talking about her as if she wasn't in the room? And like Sasuke, she too didn't think her features had changed or evolved in anyway over the years. But for some reason it stung to have him relay his thoughts in such a dismissive manner.

"Weren't you?" he turned to Hinata, grinning.

The heiress nodded with a polite smile and continued with her meal. She almost forgot to swallow when Naruto planted a kiss on her forehead.

"If you keep that up you're going to chase her away" Sasuke scoffed.

Tenten snorted in agreement. "And for starters, you might want to avoid gushing over other women in front of her."

Naruto pouted like a child being told off. "Hime knows I think she's the prettiest girl in the world"

Sasuke grimaced at the cliche statement and wondered how in the world Naruto had managed to land a babe like Hinata. Her stunning features and body aside, she was practically royalty. And Naruto was of court-jest stature.

Hinata looked about ready to pass out from the heat stretching across her face.

"Oh Lord. Hinata-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked urgently, fanning her with one of the napkins.

"Calm down Whiskers. You're only making matters worse," Tenten scolded.

Sasuke rolled his eyes again. This was ridiculous. They have been dating for far too long for her to react to the dobe's cheesy compliments like that.

"Move baka" Tenten shoved Naruto out the way. "Give her some space."

The Uchiha shook his head, unpleasantly bemused.

She helped Hinata to her feet and they both disappeared with Tenten saying something about needing fresh air as well.

Sasuke laughed out loud.

It caught Naruto offguard. He wasn't used to such hysterical sounds coming from Sasuke. "What's so funny Teme?"

"You."

"Huh?"

"You're going to kill the only female on this planet who's willing to tolerate you," Sasuke told him pointed.

"You're one to talk," Naruto retorted back, his blue eyes spitting fire.

"Meaning what exactly?" his forehead creased.

"You threw your relationship out the window, with the only person who could put up with you for the sake of keeping your pride intact" The blond delivered cruelly.

Sasuke blinked, surprised at Naruto's audacity. None of their friends had spoken to him about the incident since it happened. Hyuuga Neji did punch him in the face however. But no one had much of a clue what took place between them. Yet here Naruto was, pointing fingers when Tenten was as much to blame as he was.

"I'm not surprised she wants nothing to do with you."

"Speak on what you know" Sasuke glared at him.

He splurged noisily on his ramen. "I know that you were heads over heels in love with her. But instead of being a man, you ran with your tail between your legs."

Sasuke ran a hand through his hair. Had he done that? He didn't think he had. That was not what happened, he conceded. There was a bigger picture. A more hideous one.

"Do you still love her?" probed Naruto after a long, tense few minutes of silence.

He shoved his plate aside, his appetite was lost. "None of that matters. Drop it," he warned lowly as the girls re-entered the kitchen.

"Are you alright Hina?" Naruto was up on his feet, smiling like there was no tomorrow. Like he wasn't just grilling Sasuke for the same thing they both agreed not to bring up whilst Tenten and the aforementioned were still around.

Hinata smiled tenderly at the rambunctious man, "I'm fine."

Once they were all settled again, Naruto went on to make Sasuke's night a living hell. "So, Tennie-Ten, Teme and I were wondering how long you will be staying in Konoha?"

Sasuke choked on his water and spluttered, "I wondered no such thing."

Tenten's mouth turned down at his outburst but she managed to sound excited as she told Naruto, "I'm not sure. I figured that I'd travel a bit. Tokyo, Suna, Osaka and maybe the Rice Country. Wherever the wind takes me, you know." Then she shrugged and mumbled gravely, "It's not like I have anything keeping me rooted in one place."

Not Anymore...

...Sasuke used to be that thing.

"So have you made living arrangements?" Hinata asked, idly threading her fingers through Naruto golden locks.

He sighed like a puppy being pampered.

"I'm staying at an hotel for the night. However I did find a place to rent so I'll be going there tomorrow." Tenten paused to giggle. "I still can't believe how incredibly cute you two are."

"What about a job?" Hinata followed up.

She hadn't quite thought that far ahead. "I have enough money to survive for the next 6 months if needs be. I guess once I've figured out what I want to be doing then I'll be able to give you a better answer."

"You're welcome to stay here, rent-free. My offer is still on the table," Naruto reminded her. "Unless you want to move in with Teme," he watched her reaction carefully before adding, "He has a lot of space."

Tenten shuddered to her very soul. Move in with Sasuke? Is he fucking serious? Hell no.

"Naruto-kun, why would you suggest such a thing?" Hinata's eyes widened.

"Because I know she'll be safe with Sasuke" Naruto told her coolly.

Safe how? Tenten wondered.

"There have been all sorts of police reports about home invasions lately. I'm just looking out for her" he explained but no one missed the smug upturn of his lips.

The sound of the house phone filtered through the thick blanket of silence and Naruto ran for it, excusing himself.

Hinata mouthed an apology in Tenten's direction and the brunette laughed it off.

"No hard feelings Hinata," she said. "Whiskers might be a handful, but he has a good heart."

"A good heart without pure intentions" Sasuke supplied grimly. He saw through that foxy deceit, after all, Naruto had to pick up his slyness from somewhere.

And Sasuke happened to be that somewhere.

 _ **oo0oo**_

While they ate, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten filled the room with idle chatter. Apparently Sasuke didn't have much to contribute to any of the discussion so he kept quiet.

A mute Uchiha wasn't a farfetched idea but the longer he remained silent the more uncomfortable Tenten became. Had she not felt his eyes on her she would have forgotten he was there all together.

On occasions when she found her own eyes searching for his as well, his lips would quiver, twitched like he had something to say. But when they parted it was either to release a sigh or to put food in his mouth, never to say anything.

When she couldn't take the cat and mouse game their eyes had been playing or the tension anymore, Tenten turned to him. "Are you really not going to say anything at all?" she rasped.

Both Naruto and Hinata looked at each other then at the duo before them.

Sasuke stared blankly at her. All he kept thinking about were those got damn letters and the amount of time he spent trying to fill them with the right words. She hadn't read any of them from the looks of it. Some came back to him, others he suspected got lost during transportation. It angered him that she would dare ask him to say something to her when he had been trying to do so for the last five years.

"I'm glad your back," he said flatly, thinking it was best to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

As angry as he was with her, he was glad to have her around again.

"What?" Tenten gaped like a dead fish. She was sure those words hadn't left Sasuke's mouth. "What?"

"I said, I'm glad you're home," he drawled in a tone that hinted his exasperation.

Naruto chuckled, "Well isn't that cute? Is he forgiven now?" he joked.

"Forgiven?" she echoed, outraged. "How can I forgive him when neither one of us can forget what happened?"

"Calm down, princess. It was just a joke," Sasuke admonished.

"Don't call me that," she snapped, getting up. "I'm sorry Naruto but I can't stay here any longer."

"Does the thought of being in the same breathing space as me repulse you that much?"

Yes.

She wondered if there was anything thing that she could possibly say without starting an argument and decided on keeping her mouth shut. There was none.

"There was a time when you couldn't go a day without me," he said, staring at her with unwavering intent.

She shook her head dumbly.

Please don't remind me. Please don't remind me how blinded I was.

"Don't drench back up the past, Teme."

"Dobe, mind your own business," Sasuke growled at him and returned his attention to the chair beside him, just in time to see Tenten's retreating back. "Look what you did," he reached across the table and grabbed Naruto by his collars.

In an attempt to find balance Naruto's hands knocked over his and Hinata's bowl of ramen.

She squeaked. "Naruto-kun."

"Are you going to hit me?" Naruto taunted Sasuke. "Why didn't you hit Hyuuga when he stole your girl?"

Sasuke would have slammed his fist into the blond's face hadn't Hinata stopped him.

"Your feud isn't with Naruto-kun, Sasuke," she told him, enclosing his raised fist with her delicate hands and lowered them. "It isn't with nii-san either. Nor Tenten-chan. It is with yourself."

Naruto straightened himself and kissed Hinata on her cheeks. "Now stop being a punk," he told Sasuke. "Hime and I are trying to help you out. What's the name of your realtor? We have an idea."

 **So, what did you think? Let me know. Shout out to PrincessHyuuga01, for being my beta for this fic once again. And also, for being the inspiration behind it because without her this fic wouldn't exist. So, show her some love too.**

 **Between Chapter 3 is already written and I will get it out as soon as possible. Thank you for stopping by. I appreciate you all. Stay blessed.**

10/18/2015


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Naruto_

 **Chapter 3**

One week later...

Root laid towards the centre of the city. It was regarded as the centre for culture—art galleries and exhibits offered a wide range of art, from the representational to the abstract, and the frequent markets held in the centre have a range of art and crafts on sale.

The narrow, winding streets full of quaint houses and character in the form of the fruits and vegetables, the flowers, and the antique markets. Situated nearby were a whole host of cafes, ice cream parlours, inns and restaurants, selling a variety of cuisines to be enjoyed alongside the unending Konohan sunshine.

It was perfect.

Everything was perfect.

Except for the ridiculously high rents.

Regardless Naruto was unusually smug when he pushed open the door to another one of Tenten's prospective home and stood aside to let her enter. It was a very modern, fourth floor apartment with great views over the sea and town.

Facing south west, the property was in immaculate condition and came with a separate fitted kitchen, two bedrooms, bathroom, dinning room, living room and a spacious balcony.

Like she said, it was perfect.

"I hope you like this one, because it's the last on the list?" Naruto told her, sounding somewhat pleased with himself.

They had been at it since 9 a.m.

She goggled at him, "You can't be serious."

House-shopping hadn't gone according to plan—at least not according to Tenten's. Naruto on the otherhand was quite content. He had purposely taken her to all the overpriced apartments—arguing that they were safer—until she decided to resort to flatting with a house-mate in order to cut back on cost.

It was a job well done, he congratulated himself.

He wasn't completely comfortable with the idea of her living on her own in Root. As beautiful as the town was during the day, it was twice as ugly during the nights. And if the streets of Root were busy during the day it was thrice as busy during the nights. Its alleys and street corners were typically used to facilitate illicit trade. Proceeds from which were used to fund gang activities.

Young girls were disappearing off the face of the earth like the rapture was taking place. God forbids if something was to ever happen to Tenten, he would lose his best friend forever. And he wasn't talking about the aforementioned brunette.

Sasuke would never ever ever ever forgive him.

And that was how he would lose his best friend.

"What time is this person showing up?" Tenten pouted in complaint, dragging him out of thought.

"Should be here soon," Naruto flicked his wrist and tried to deduce the time with a little difficulty. He never did like analogue watches.

Slender brown eyebrows elevated, "Why do you eat your pronouns every time I ask a question about my potential house mate?"

He scratched his head. Damn her and her quick mind. "Could it be that I am unaware of this person's gender?"

Tenten growled, "Weren't you the one to have set up all these meetings? How could you not know?" she scowled. "I thought this was your friend's place."

"I'm just messing with you."

She feasted on the beautiful landscape and ocean outside through one of the large glass windows that dominated one side of the impressive living room—their large, pretty curtains were drawn aside—giving it the illusion that it was more spacious.

"The view here is nice," she commented, running an accessing eye over the scenery. "You weren't kidding when you said my search would end at this apartment."

She traced her finger over the surface of the small, cobalt sofa that faced the window.

"I'll take it," she clapped her hand and gave an excites squeak. "The price is just within my budget constraint. And it's even better that the owner will be my house-mate."

Naruto coughed and scratched his head. "You think so?"

She elbowed him playfully, "Definitely, this way we would be able to develop a personal relationship."

"One can only hope," Naruto muttered beneath his breath.

"Should I run into any financial difficulty and can't meet my deadline, she would be more understanding," Tenten winked.

"Unreasonably understanding," he supplied ironically.

"This person has impeccable taste too. When I get my own place I am going to mirror this decor with a little less blue," she wrinkled her nose.

The colour reminded her of a certain someone she didn't want to be reminded of.

Another cobalt sofa, dressed with pillows of a lighter shade was situated in front of the TV.

It was huge, modern and sat against the wall, with speakers in each corner to create the surround-sound effect. Even the rug before it was a shade of blue.

"The contract is in the kitchen I was informed," Naruto told her, looking up from his phone.

She sighed. "How rude! She had the presence of mind to leave the contract but not show up to this meeting. If she wasn't a friend of yours I would've been suspicious."

He laughed. It was a brittle sound. "Very busy person. Hardly ever here. I was given the keys to give you a tour."

Tenten rose an elegant brow. "Didn't we just have lunch? So why are you eating your pronouns again?"

"Oh look, an electric fireplace. That's new," he said, grumbling incoherently that, "Winter is coming up and my heating is terrible."

The beautiful fireplace filled the room with warmth. Its digital flames danced before their eyes, flecking Tenten's with amber specks. Above the mantle, large blue coloured souvenirs added to the colour accent.

The kitchen was picturesque. A beautiful dining table made of glass is placed in the centre, surrounded by chairs covered with white leather.

Everything looked so sophisticated and elegant.

And fucking expensive.

She turned to Naruto, "Are you sure the price isn't missing another couple of zeros?"

The rent was terribly cheap.

He chuckled, "Its a generous offer, you should take it. If you sign the contract for the stated amount whether or not it's truly missing a couple zeros wouldn't make a difference."

She snorted, "So you're influencing me to rip off others now, Whiskers?"

"If it were left up to the owner you would've gotten this place for free. Like I had said, hardly ever here, grateful to have someone to keep an eye on the place."

Tenten frowned accusingly. "You're doing it again."

He slid across a sheaf of paper along with a pen towards her and went to fetch himself a cold beer from the fridge.

She goggled, horrified. "Get out of there. Where are you manners?" she asked, scribbling her signature across the designated line.

The terms were pretty solid.

And having Naruto's vouch for the owner was good enough for her to take the offer. Then there was the added influence of the cheap rate and the fact that it was located near the art gallery that she would be working.

"We're tight like that, he won't mind," the blond told her with a mouthful of bread roll. He had ladened it with peanut butter and jelly. "Besides, if I don't eat the food here, who will? Are you done with that?"

Tenten was reluctant to release the papers in Naruto's hand. "H-he?"

He pried it from her fingers. "I thought you wanted me to make use of my pronouns?"

"I am not living with some random guy! I don't care if he's your friend." She made a grab at the papers. "Do you know how awkward that will be?"

"It doesn't have to be," a voice supplied thoughtfully, stopping Tenten from clawing Naruto's eyes out.

Her jaws drop when she turned her head towards the source of that familiar drawl.

What the fuck was Sasuke doing here?

Then it hit her.

Naruto's antics and enthusiasm was finally beginning to make sense.

Sasuke must be her new house mate.

What a fucking joke.

 **Shout out to PrincessHyuuga01, for being my beta for this fic once again. And also, for being the inspiration behind it . Wouldn't be up without her, so drop her a pm and thank her.**

11/14/2015


End file.
